Opaque
by strange-candy7
Summary: Beyond Birthday was the most opaque person I'd ever met. BxOC


The library.

It was probably one of my favorite places in the world to be. Today however, I was beginning to wish I hadn't decided to come to the library tonight. At least at home he could only watch my bedroom window in a tree across the street, staying carefully out of the cover of the streetlights.

I could hear his shoes scuffing softly across the carpet in the aisle next to me. I shuddered because I knew he would be standing nextto me if their wasn't a shelf between was. Swallowing softly, I reached up to draw the book I had been looking for off the shelf. I gasped softly when I saw him peering at me through the small space above the books. I hastily glanced away, trying to appear unperturbed as I made my way up to the checkout desk.

My hands shook somewhat as I handed the book to the libriain, reaching into my backpocket for my library card. I could feel his eyes on me, fixing my back in an intense stare.

The libriain, a sweet looking old lady, peered up at as she scanned my card. Handing it back to me, she leaned forward, jesturing me to come closer to her. "You know, hunny, you could come back here tomorrow, and if that guy follows you in here again, I'll be sure to get a good look at him and notify the police," she said in a hushed voice.

Taking in a collective breath, I let her know I would appreciate that with a soft, gratifying smile. "You be careful getting home, young lady. Stay under the streetlights."

I pulled my hood up as I stepped outside into the cold London rain. I heard the sound of footsteps following me. A quick, discreet look over my shoulder confirmed he was following. distance. My heart began to thud against my ribcage as I hugged my book to my chest, my knees almost weak with relief that the library was only a five minute walk from my London apartment.

I only allowed myself to start visibly shaking after I closed the door behind me. Tossing my keys on the counter, I opened the fridge, pushing a few jars of Smuckers strawberry jam aside so I retrieve a can of cherry Dr. Pepper.

Walking into the living room, I crawled onto the couch and pulled back the living room curtain. My breath caught in my throat when I saw him sitting on the curb across the street watching the living room window. I stiffened when I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders.

"When were you planning to tell me you had a stalker?" Beyond Birthday's warm breath fanned out against my skin when he murmured in my ear.

"If it got to the point where I couldn't handle it," I replied, closing the curtain over the window. Honestly, it had gotten to that point because I was geniunely frightened now. I could longer brush it off as being followed by a private investigator. At first, it had started off with him just following me, advancing to catching sight of him watching my bedroom window, furthering advancing to him following me to and from places and watching my bedroom window longer than just through the night. It was only recently had he started following me into places, stalking me at a discreet distance.

Beyond must've sensed my discomfort because he started to knead his long, spidery fingers into my shoulder muscles. Gradually I felt myself beginning to relax into his hands. I moaned softly, leaning back against his hands. A tangible sexual tension of sorts began to cloud the air as B's hands disappeared from my shoulders. A shaky sigh escaped my throat as he slid them up under the hem of my tank top. His fingers against my bare skin eluded the fact that he could do much, _much _more as they traced the curve of my body.

Chuckling softly, Beyond nuzzled my neck. "Be ready at 11 o' clock tonight." His finger slid across my stomach, making my muscles twitch with pleasure and my knees feel weak.

"Why?" I asked in a shaky breath.

Beyond turned me around in his arms, pressing my body against his. "Oh~," He began, running his fingers through my hair casually, twisting a lock around his finger. "I want to perform an expierement I've been putting together. I calculated your stalker isn't supposed to die for another 10 years. I want to see if I can kill him before he is supposed to die."

I nodded because Beyond had gone back to stroking my skin, making unable to form a coherent response.

Beyond tucked my hair behind my ear. I could tell he seemed satisifed with the effect he was having on me. "Also, wear something sexy. Your role is just as important as his."

At 11 o clock I clonked somewhat awkwardly downstairs in a pair of knee high leather boots that had a heel that made it difficult to walk in. Beyond had stolen from from a whore he'd killed. I'd never worn them until today because I hated heels of any kind, they made me feel tall and I hated feeling tall. A forn fitting tank top and my favorite black miniskirt completed my ansomble.

I wondered if Beyond would think I looked sexy.

Beyond purred when he saw me. "D-do you like it?" I asked, feeling suddenly shy.

Beyond barely sparred me a glance as headed for the front door. I clenched my jaw and followed him, feeling hurt. I slammed the door behind me, hating how he ran hot one minute and ran cold the next. I trotted after him to keep up. I knew it probably wasn't a good idea to run considering the heels, but god damn it he was walking so damn fast. Did he even have any consideration that I was wearing heels that were hard to walk in, or the fact that I'd dressed like a total slut for the sake of his little expierement and because he'd asked me to?

Of course not! Fucking bastard.

I was so angry that I wasn't concentrating on running, which made me lose my balance and trip. I fell on one knee, my hands stung when they slapped against the pavement. I could feel gravel digging into the scrape on my knee. I remained on the ground, squeezing my eyes shut, throughly humilated. Tears stung my eyes.

I opened my eyes when I felt fingers on my chin, a few tears trickled down my cheeks. Beyond tilted my head up, forcing me to make eye contact with him. "Please don't run in those boots. I fear the heel will break, and I'd hate to see them go because they make your legs look delicious." I felt my cheeks heat. "Now please, get up before I throw you down on your back and ravish you right in the middle of the road." Beyond said politely. He obviously had no idea the effect his words were having on me.

My jaw dropped. I had no idea what to say. Another hand dipped into my line of vision. I looked up to see my stalker offering his hand to helpme up, a wide smile on his face. "Are you alright, miss? Is this man harrassing you?"

I thought that question was funny considering that he'd been stalking me for the past month. Beyond put a hand on my arm and yanked me up to my feet, putting a hand on my shoulder to steady me. "I noticed that you've taken an interest in one of my whores," B said, turning to my stalker.

Whore? I knew this had to be dialogue to lure him in and gain his trust, but still, couldn't he have come up with something less..degrading?

"Yes," my stalker said, winking at me, "I've always had a fetish for red heads." Beyond slapped his hand away when he reached out to stroke my cheek. "You won't be touching her," He snarled, making both me and my stalker raise our eyebrows. If I didn't know better I'd said he was being possessive. "..that is until you pay me for her," He finished, flashing him a smile a businessman would've been proud of.

"$250 for a half an hour, $80 extra if you want me to make you cum," I purred, smiling seductively at him. I guess if I really was a whore, I'd be an expensive one. My heart skipped a few beats when Beyond beamed at me.

My stalker pulled out his wallet, enthusastically giving Beyond the money to pay for my expensive 'fee'. "Alright my good man, if you'll follow me to my studio, we can get started." Beyond said.

Beyond walked in between me and my stalker while we walked to one of the three empty warehouses Beyond used to take his victims to. Once we were there, Beyond shoved me up against the wall, pushing me down into a sitting position.

My stalker inhaled an excited breath as he turned to grin sadtistically at Beyond. When Beyond smirked back at him, I made a weak observation that my stalker's smirk didn't even come close to Beyond's. "I came prepared," Beyond said, bending down to unzip my messenger bag. The metal chains of two sets of handcuffs caught the overhead light of the ware house.

My eyes followed Beyond as he handcuffed me with one set, proceeding to put one handcuff through the chain of the pair around my wrists, attaching the other one to the pipe above my head. My stalker started to visbly shake from excitement. "Ohh, I've watched her for such a long time, entertaining myself with thoughts of what I wanted to do to her. I'm going to fuck her hard until she starts screaming and begging for her life as I cut her up all over her body." I was beginning to feel sick. "I'll slit her wrists, and we can both fuck her until she bleeds out."

Beyond chuckled, shaking his head. "Let's not get a head of ourselves," He said, his tone uneffected by his words. I held his gaze as he cupped my jaw, and leaned down to murmur in my ear, "Don' preoccupazione di t, tesoro, lui won' la t pone una barretta su voi molto più di meno arriva a scoparlo."(Itatlian translation: Don't worry, darling he won't lay a finger on you much less getting as far as fucking you) Relief washed over me." Inoltre," (Besides) He continued holding my eyes with his, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear, "l'unica persona che ha la destra scoparlo è me." (the only person who has the right to fuck you is me)

I gasped softly, taken by surprise when Beyond bit my lips and kissed me hard. I closed my eyes, moaning into his mouth when his tongue slid sensually along mine. Honestly, if I had been handcuffed like this at home to my bed, I would've let Beyond fuck me in a second. I shivered with obvious lust as he bit my lower lip gently before he pulled away. I found myself hoping we would pick up where we left off later.

My stalker was standing in front of a table that had an assortment of knives as well as a metal tipped whip laying across it. He seemed to be choosing his weapon carefully. He didn't even see Beyond slink back over to my messenger bag, procurring his favorite kitchen knife.

I winced when Beyond nicked my lower lip with his knife. Leaning down, he dragged his tongue along my lip, pushing the tip of his tongue into the cut. Beyond cupped my breast outside my shirt. I moaned, enjoying the sensation of B stroking my nipple to harden against his thumb.

He was sure getting into playing the part of my rapist and killer. Honestly, I was enjoying Beyond's affections to. He was making my heart slam against my ribcage, making me shiver with...need? Considering the situation, did that make me a sick person?

What happened next happened so fast I could hardly comprehend what happened. My stalker knelt down next to B. His hand barely brushed my thigh when Beyond stabbed him in the hand with such force it went straight through his hand. B then palmed the handle of the knife, pushing the blade straight down into his thigh. Blood spattered my neck and coated my cheek. My stalker screamed in pain. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"

Beyond smirked calmly,and yanked the knife out, licking the the blade. "I didn't say you could touch her, did I, ole chap?"

"Y-you're insane!" My stalker yelled, spitting in the ground near Beyond's feet. Shakily, he turned his head to look at me. "H-help me! Help me, you fucking slut!"

I hardly heard him, though. I looked at Beyond, feeling hypnotized. The only person I saw at this moment was Beyond. He looked so happy, like there wasn't anything he'd rather be doing right now than this. He walked over to me, kneeling down in the pool of blood next to me. Leaning in, he licked some of the blood off my neck. "Blood becomes you, darling," He whispered in my ear.

His words sent a chill dancing up my spine.

I watched, strangely fascinated as Beyond walked back over to my stalker. Standing over him, B raised the knife so that it was hovering above his eye. He stood there for a minute or two, letting my stalker take his position in before he casually dropped the knife. It hit its target, falling right through his eye.

Eye fluid and blood spilled from his eye socket, making my stomach turn with nausea. I'm not sure if it killed him or not, but he did twitch and convulse a little.

By the way, my name is Akina, and this is the first time I've ever seen somebody get killed.

* * *

Author's Note: A little more of an introduction and back story will be made in the second chapter. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
